


LA MANO PRINGOSA

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Porn with Feelings, political romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Este es un Peblo al estilo de 2016 o 2017, cuando no estaba todo tan tenso, podéis considerarlo entre el experimento y el tributo a los clásicos del Fandom 2015. Publicado el 16 de noviembre de 2019 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Iñigo Errejón/Albert Rivera, Peblo, Pedro Sánchez/Mariano
Kudos: 1





	LA MANO PRINGOSA

I.

Aquel niño negro tenía la mano llena de helado y no lo pensó, se lo quitó instintivamente, y se entendió mal y bien que lo aprovecharon. Aprendió la lección; la próxima vez que le diera la mano a un niño, uno cualquiera, no se la lavaría, que se fastidiara el presidente o quién fuese, si iba a quedar como el Secretario General más cochino de la Historia del PSOE le importaba tan poco como todo lo demás. Ya era el más tonto, el más odiado, el más letal para el partido, el más divisivo, aunque también el más guapo. En ese punto no pudo evitar sonreírse ufano el segundo de rigor…recordando esa ofensa, una entre tantas, fue cuando pensó que podría ser divertido explorar otras opciones, una especie de venganza inocua por todas aquellas traiciones y burlas que tanto le habían hecho sufrir hasta conseguir de nuevo su ahora aún más merecido lugar. 

¿Qué podría servir? Rebuscó en sus cajones: papeles, bolis, cuadernos, un paquete de chicles, un tubo de crema para las manos caducado, aquel mejunje serviría para la primera vez. 

Era de color blanco, nada menos. Bueno. Eso lo iba a hacer todo más interesante.

Mariano le miró desconcertado, sintió algo viscoso y observó la palma de su mano discretamente sin dar crédito, estaba llena de algo blanco que olía raro y _no podía ser, no podía ser de ninguna manera_ , jamás había mostrado interés alguno en ese sentido, pero entonces ocurrió: el truhán de Sánchez le guiñó un ojo, le sonrió durante un segundo glorioso. 

_Así que por eso tenía esas actitudes con él. Es que lo sabía, pobre muchacho, está enamorado._ Aquel tonto rematado sin sustancia y sin gracia y sin embargo, tan apuesto y viril, quizá uno de los hombres más bellos que había conocido; se sentiría atraído desde hacía tiempo y por eso era tan frío con él, lo de “es usted un indecente, Sr.Rajoy” dejó de ser algo por lo que tenerle rencor, su rigidez en las cenas, su retraimiento, ese insistir en mantener las distancias, ese comportarse como un ser venido de otro planeta, todo se explicaba en ese momento. Sería la erótica del poder, sobre todo; pese a que podía ser su carisma y su saber estar, su exquisita educación y ser una persona de orden, entre otras cualidades, el presidente era realista en aquellas cuestiones y sabía que era difícil que se tratase únicamente de su atractivo personal, aún creyendo posible que hubiese algo de morbo por parte de semejante macizo. Si quería probar, se le iba a conceder, vaya que sí, morenazo. 

Nada más acabar la reunión, entró en el baño tras aquel pillastre, no pensaba dejar escapar la oportunidad. Cerró la puerta con llave. 

Pedro notó unas manos curiosas probando la consistencia de su tentador trasero mientras se subía la cremallera, dio un respingo y se encontró con el presidente demasiado cerca de él. Fue apartándose hasta que éste le acorraló contra la pared, empezó a arrepentirse mucho de su idea, pero no dejaba de pensar que estaba descubriendo algo que nadie parecía saber y que dadas las posiciones del PP al respecto, de hacerse público podía significar un golpe al partido y la disolución del actual gobierno; todos los rumores eran ciertos, a Mariano también le gustaban los hombres, y era lógico que uno como él le fascinara, durante un segundo se sintió poderoso y sexy, pero aquello era mucho. Pensó en qué hacer, como ganar tiempo y salir de allí sin tener que ceder demasiado, mientras el señor presidente se ponía de lo más invasivo y totalitario con su anatomía, comprensible pero no justificable.

\- Sr. Rajoy ¿pero qué hace? Tenga usted respeto, por favor...  
\- ¿No vas a besarme cuando me tienes tantas ganash que te has tocado antes de venir para no volverte loco en mi augushta presencia?  
\- Sr. Rajoy, yo…  
\- ¿Sheñor? Mariano para ti, ladrón. 

Y le echó mano a la bragueta sin contemplaciones, aunque sólo por encima de la ropa. Al menos así le tenía entretenido, cerró los ojos y fingió sentirse complacido por aquella caricia, en menudo lío se había metido, para variar. Ya se lo decía siempre Antonio “Pedro, pero esta gilipollez ahora por qué”

Pensó que podía hacer algunas concesiones y luego escapar, no tenía claro hasta donde iba a llegar, pero habría que arriesgarse, aquello podría ser una ventaja en los pactos de Gobierno. Un beso podía dárselo, no le gustaba la idea, pero sería por España y ya se había dejado besar y tocar antes por mucho menos, así que no se opuso a sus avances...trató de imaginar que era otras personas, aunque la barba no ayudase mucho por no parecerse a otras o a su ausencia; procuró ser eficaz y cuidadoso, devolverle el beso sin que se le notara el repelús. Pocas veces había sido tan difícil como eso, y encima ya estaba acariciándole el pelo y volviendo a tocarle el culo. 

Entonces el señor presidente del gobierno le quitó la corbata mientras le echaba una mirada que pretendía ser lasciva y a continuación, hundió su cabeza en su cuello, Mariano Rajoy perdiendo los papeles así por su sensualidad era digno de verse; pero no iba a dejar que le quitara ni una prenda más ni que le siguiera lamiendo la clavícula como un perrillo, eso sí que no, tenía que buscar la manera de huir pero ya. Necesitaba una excusa como fuera. Le apartó como pudo.

\- Mariano, espera, espera... creo que nuestra primera vez tiene que ser más bonita que este baño del Congreso que parece un quirófano ¿no crees? -dijo seductor, recolocándole la corbata-

\- Si lo quieres así, así se hará, bombón. Reservaré día y hora y ya te enviaré un sms para confirmar, y ahora... ¿me das un beso de deshpedida, guapo? 

Pedro salió demudado y pálido y sin una de sus corbatas favoritas de aquellos baños, pero salió. Ahora tendría que pensar en todas las formas posibles de esquivarlo, algo que por suerte, se le daba muy bien, aunque la situación era interesante, pensaría en cómo sacar réditos de aquello. 

Como tenía una reunión con Pablo Iglesias la tarde del día siguiente, decidió probar a hacerle lo mismo, tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber si daría el mismo resultado, ya no podía parar aquello y había decidido intentarlo con todos, por qué no. Se untó la mano justo antes y procedió, le estrechó la suya y le miró equívoco durante unos segundos, eso bastaría; no fue tan evidente como con Mariano porque le pareció demasiado burdo, con Pablo había que ser más sutiles. 

Y funcionó, y de qué manera. Le dio un morbo que no podía con él, _vaya con Sánchez, será cabrón...va el tío y se hace una paja y me la restriega y me mira sexy el muy jeta, qué perverso, qué juegos son estos, me encanta. Bueno Pedro, por fin haces algo, aunque no sea apoyar mi moción de censura, ya te puedes preparar._

Se paso toda la reunión poniéndole ojitos, tocándose el pelo, medio deshaciéndose la coleta, hablándole con dobles sentidos y él sin darse por aludido en ningún momento; pensó en cómo ponerle las manos encima y dejar claras sus intenciones, a ver si había suerte. Sin duda se estaba haciendo el difícil. 

La reunión acabó tarde y vio la ocasión perfecta, se apresuró a alcanzarle cuando ya se iba. 

\- Pedro, espera. ¿Vamos a cenar juntos a ese restaurante que te gusta tanto? ¿o tienes mucho trabajo? Hace mucho que no hablamos.  
\- Por qué no, Pablo, hace tiempo que no hablamos de algo que no sea política.   
_\- Ah vale..._

Los dos se miraron extrañados un momento, iban a cenar juntos y solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pablo sonrió encantado y el secretario general más guapo de España no tuvo otro remedio que corresponder con su sonrisa más deslumbrante. Empezaron a andar, no estaban muy lejos del callejón. 

Pedro se sentía inquieto, de repente no sabía qué hacer, le veía entusiasmado y radiante, y no era capaz de marcharse con alguna excusa, aunque hubiera sido lo mejor; se estaba dejando llevar, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. O quizá no quería saberlo, aquel chico siempre le había caído bien aparte de las órdenes que tenía, era muy imprudente a veces pero ese era su encanto, no se contenía ni la mitad que él, había envidiado tantas veces su libertad, su ausencia de servidumbres...siempre pensaba que debería soltarse el pelo para ir al Congreso alguna vez, le hubiera gustado verlo con el pelo liso y suelto, sin barba, seguro que estaría tan mono como los típicos cantantes de grunge de los 90, más Evan Dando que Eddie Vedder. Como consejo, claro. Eso. Como consejo. 

Pablo no se atrevía a mirarle mucho, pero estaba flipando. El pobre era un desastre, pero estaba tan bueno. Un cabrón así debería de poder expropiarse a placer.

No tardaron en llegar al Luna Rossa. Era muy posible que hubiese quién sacara su móvil y les fotografiara en aquella cena que no formaba parte de su reunión oficial, pero no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, no aquella noche. 

\- ¿Vas a comerte eso, Pedro?  
\- No.  
\- Cómo te cuidas, te has dejado media pizza y ahora me tengo que comer también tu postre.  
\- Tienes buen saque y lo quemas todo, eres joven todavía...  
\- Pero si tú estás estupendo, hombre. Y también lo quemas todo, te pasas el día corriendo por ahí, no.  
\- ¿Tú te pasas el día leyendo libros y subrayándolos o haces más cosas?   
\- Hago más cosas.  
\- Ah. Pensaba.  
\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?  
\- Es que no sabemos nada uno del otro, sólo vemos la superficie. Hoy ha molado mucho, me gustaría repetirlo alguna vez.

¿Ese era Pedro Sánchez sin argumentario y sin asesores? Eso sí que molaba, se quedó un poco cortado viendo aquel cambio de rumbo, no sabía muy bien qué podía pretender, pero había que arriesgarse. 

\- Cuando quieras, compañero.   
\- Hoy ya es tarde, nos tendremos que ir a casa. La cuenta, por favor, si es usted tan amable.   
\- Podríamos tomar unas cañas en algún sitio, no es tan tarde…  
\- ¿Por qué no unos gintonics?   
\- Ya hemos estado en tu terreno, tendrás que venir a conocer el mío y dejar que te invite, que ya lo has vuelto a pagar todo tú, pijazo. 

Se lo pensó un poco, tenía ganas de dar ese paseo con Iglesias y seguir hablando, se sentía a gusto y casi había dejado de desconfiar aunque creía que no debía, al menos no del todo, no pensó que algo así pudiera pasar y estaba tan intrigado por aquello, tenía tanta curiosidad, apenas podía resistirlo. Era tan brillante, tan gracioso, jamás sabría lo que era tener un ingenio como aquel, con lo que le costaba articular algo por sí mismo, siempre aconsejado, asesorado, controlado y casi asfixiado por todo el aparato del partido. Y ya había sido expulsado una vez, pero por eso, por qué hacerles tanto caso, es que no podía dar un paseo con un adversario o ser amigo suyo si surgía, Antonio siempre se había ido por ahí con Rafael y nadie tenía nada que decir. 

\- Vale, vamos a dónde tú quieras. Tú me guías, Pablo.   
\- Me gustaría llevarte en metro, pero vamos a tener que coger un taxi por seguridad, que somos un poco famosos tú y yo. Pero primero…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Me das tu americana y la guardamos en mi mochila? Mañana la puedes desinfectar si lo ves imprescindible.

Pedro se echó a reír, el cabrón tenía gracia. Pablo no quería que se le notara lo que le gustaba verlo reírse de verdad, no podía estar más guapo, quizá eso fue lo que hizo que se atreviera a más. 

\- ¿Podrías acercarte un momento? Baja la cabeza...así. Así mucho mejor.   
\- ¿Me has despeinado?  
\- Sí, te sienta muy bien desaliñarte un poco y así no llamas tanto la atención…  
\- Si tanto te preocupa eso podemos ir a tu casa, me gustaría ver donde vives.

Le hubiera gustado haber podido contenerse pero ya estaba dicho, le había puesto tan nervioso que Pablo le revolviera el cabello de aquella forma tan delicada, como si fuera su peluquero pero con un añadido sensual, encima pareció complacerse en su caricia y esa sonrisita pícara ya la había visto antes. No quería estar en público con él, quería que estuvieran solos, eso fue lo que le quedó claro, quizá había estado bebiendo demasiado vino en la cena y seguía queriendo ganar a Pablo, quería sorprenderlo y desafiarlo y ver hasta dónde quería ir. Seguía teniendo toda aquella curiosidad, era como una especie de hambre rara, esperó no estar incubando nada. 

II.

\- Buenos días, Pedro. La reunión empezó hace media hora, te estaban esperando pero se han ido a merendar aquí enfrente, no sé cuando volverán.  
\- Buenos días, gracias Adriana. Es que...me he quedado dormido, ayer estuve por ahí de fiesta con unos amigos, me los encontré a la salida del Luna. No encontraba taxi y me quedé en un hotel y...  
\- Sólo te ha faltado describirme lo que llevabas puesto...cómo tengo que decirte que no me debes ninguna explicación y a ellos tampoco, tienes que dejar de vivir en un Comité Federal continuo, ya está, ya pasó. No te tortures más. ¿Quieres que tomemos un café? Te veo raro, hacía tiempo que no llegabas a este nivel de suspicacia...  
\- Eh, no. Desayuné algo antes..y ahora, si no te importa, tengo trabajo que hacer, pero comemos juntos esta semana, cuando te vaya bien.   
\- ¿Seguro? Se te notan ojeras…¿estás preocupado por algo? De verdad que podemos hablar si lo necesitas.  
\- No me pasa nada, estuve bebiendo con un amigo, eso es todo. Si estoy estupendamente ¿es que no me ves?   
\- Vale, ya nos veremos, te llamaré esta semana, que te quede claro. Adiós, señor presidente.

Iba a decirle que esa broma no, y menos en Ferraz, pero ya se había ido. Siempre lograba desaparecer antes de que pudiera comentarle nada al respecto. 

No tenía nada que hacer pero sí mucho que pensar, ya no estaba seguro ni de querer ir a comer con la que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas en aquella su segunda vida, por fin una parte del argumentario con la que se podía identificar. Y esto sí que temía contárselo, sabía que no le gustaría por quién era él, sabía que iba a sentirse decepcionada y no iba a ser la única. Y algo así de jugoso cómo iba a poder guardárselo nadie mucho tiempo, él mismo se lo hubiera soltado a la primera persona de confianza que se topase.

Volvió a intentar centrarse en su experimento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la noche anterior se le había ido de las manos completamente, y en cuánto le había gustado. No esperaba nada así en aquel momento de su vida y menos con un rival político, no quería hablar de ello con nadie, no por el momento. Y no iba a pasarle con ninguno más, de eso estaba tan seguro...aunque le faltaba Albert y las ganas de liársela le dominaban, sería el último, quizá también poner nervioso al listo de Garzón, por qué no, a ver con qué le salía. 

\- Eres un gilipollas, te parecerá divertido, Sánchez. Que te den. 

Resultó que a alguien tan pulcro como Alberto aquello no le había gustado, debió imaginarlo. Se rió un poco porque se creía tan inteligente, tan por encima de él, y era cierto, no era precisamente el político más culto y más informado y para eso tenía asesores, pero no dejaba de parecerle un poco cansino, siempre con todos los datos y la palabra justa, la vehemencia sin excesos, nunca se pasaba ni un pelo y todos le tenían en buen concepto, si bien a él solía mostrarle su peor parte lanzándole puyas en público y en privado siempre que podía, se daba perfecta cuenta de que le veía como un trepa y un mediocre. A otros no parecía importarles que no fuera la mejor persona, a Pablo por ejemplo, la noche anterior...se quedó sonriéndose en medio del pasillo, apoyado en la pared, justo al lado del baño, sin ver que aquello era un error y una tentación para algún presidente que otro. 

\- Sheñor Sánchez...¿tiene usted un minuto para venir a mi despacho? o aún mejor, unas dos horitas...

No sabía que excusa darle aunque pensó que no era él quién tenía más que perder si se acababa sabiendo por quién bebía los vientos así de repente, quizá tendría que decidirse a plantearle sus condiciones. Seguía sin estar seguro, no sabía si quería las cosas así, qué dirían en el partido, era dar una imagen muy homófoba y lo que era peor, además serlo, aparte que no quería nada con él, no era su tipo por mucho que él sí fuese el suyo, y de qué manera. 

Mientras permanecía inmóvil pensando en qué hacer, Mariano se acercaba peligrosamente, y no le apetecía nada. No quería recordar lo que había sucedido en ese mismo baño la vez anterior que habían coincidido, se había pasado esos días evitando cualquier pensamiento al respecto, es que no le valía una presidencia, mira no. Es que no, y ahora menos, de repente tenía otras ideas, incluso algunas que nunca pensó ver pasar por su cabeza. Y también otros deseos. 

Y entonces la providencia en forma de Albert Rivera salió del baño y les miró raro, pero quería saludarles de todas formas, cómo no, era incluso más bienqueda que él mismo. El presidente se puso tenso y se apartó como pudo, intentando que no se le notara nada, quitó el brazo que había apoyado en la pared y modificó su pose teóricamente seductora. 

Luego salió Errejón y pareció inquietarse porque Albert aún estuviera ahí, se sorprendió durante un milisegundo, de algún modo les parecía mal la presencia del otro. Se miraron y les tendieron la mano para saludarles, Mariano les dio la mano primero y le cambió la cara, no se lo podía creer, se puso pálido y le miró indignado “Es ushted lo peor Sheñor Sánchez, es una bestia salvaje insaciable, un ser desleal y ruiz, así que por esto es por lo que no hay manera de encontrarle nunca” y se marchó indignado pasillo abajo, todo lo deprisa que pudo e intentando no llamar la atención. Pedro se preguntó si de verdad aquello que se le había visto resbalando por la cara era una lágrima. 

\- Pedro, lo siento mucho. No sabía que tuvieras algo con él... es que los grifos no funcionaban.  
\- Tranquilo, Albert, no pasa nada, de verdad.  
\- Tío que mal gusto tienes...estoy flipando.   
\- Chicos, muchísimas gracias y...ya os vale. De esto se entera la prensa y os crujen.   
\- Pues anda que a ti…  
\- No eh. No, no, no...no es lo que parece, no os vayáis a pensar. 

Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Pablo, sonriente y con su camisa blanca más ceñida y sus chinos favoritos, los que le hacían buen culo, radiante como un cantautor a punto de sacar la guitarra y todo lo que fuera necesario después. 

\- ¿Qué hacéis? ¿vais a fundar un nuevo partido a mis espaldas? 

Errejón se rió con ganas pero de una manera muy forzada, ahora a quién todos miraban raro era a él.

\- Hola, Pedro. Qué tal...  
\- Hola, Pablo. Bien.

Estaba tan guapo...y ahora le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, sin cortarse. Y Pablo no iba a ser menos, no iba a bajar la mirada, no se iba a esconder de lo que estaba pasando, se preguntó si él sí, se debía a tantas servidumbres, en algún momento se pondría a disimular, pero no sucedía, seguía y seguía mirándole, incluso pareció ruborizarse levemente, suerte de lo moreno que estaba siempre ahí la puta perfección hecha tío. 

Los otros dos no habían desaparecido por la intensidad de la escena, al menos no de verdad, así que seguían allí preguntándose qué les había dado y porqué estaban tan callados, Albert sonrió burlón y se pasó poniendo cara de enterado, aún así el otro no parecía darse cuenta, así que le dió un codazo tan fuerte que rompió aquel silencio al hacerle gemir de dolor, Pablo incluso se sobresaltó y le miró mal. 

\- Iñigo, di “hasta luego” que tenemos mucho que hacer, tú en tu despacho y yo en el mío, eso sí.  
\- ¿Eso no es debatible?   
\- Claro que no. 

Ya más lejos, el rubio se quitó las gafas y bajó la voz para hacer uno de sus habituales comentarios maliciosos. 

\- En serio, qué mal gusto tiene Sánchez, no me lo puedo creer. Lo de Mariano cómo no va a ser verdad...  
\- Bueno, Pablo tiene su atractivo. No es un pedazo de tío como Pedro pero podría convencerte como si lo fuera...  
\- Pues vas a tener que ponerte a la cola. En realidad sí tengo que ir a mi despacho de verdad, ya nos veremos.  
\- ¿Pero otra vez te vas a enfadar? Por favor, espera, no seas así... 

Rivera se apresuró para tratar de alcanzar a Errejón que estaba ya a unos metros, pero aún le vieron girarse un par de veces, él también lo había visto. Casi podían oír su vaya vaya interior desde allí, esperaría ver un beso, encima. Y no es que no hubiese ganas en aquel pasillo. 

\- ¿Vamos a acabar como estos, Iglesias?  
\- No sé, señor Sánchez, depende de usted.   
\- Yo...¿no vamos a hablar de lo de ayer?   
\- ¿Aquí? ¿Te parece seguro?. Ya te has librado de Mariano, pero no vas a tener mucha más suerte...  
\- Vaya. No quieres que funcione con nadie más...  
\- No me sonrías así, no voy a besarte.  
\- Pero yo sí…

Aquel beso furtivo que iba escalando peligrosamente la tensión en sus pantalones y que acabó un minuto antes de que pasara Soraya y se les quedara mirando intrigada, evocó los de la noche anterior en el salón de Pablo, tras un par de copas. Y eso no había sido todo, ni mucho menos.

Ya sentados en el sofá, llegó el momento en el que se acaban los temas y las cervezas y empiezan las miradas, Pablo estaba recostado con la coleta medio deshecha, iba a hacérsela de nuevo pero decidió dejarla en paz. Pedro le miraba sentado con las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas, parecía pensar en algo más que decirle y que no se le ocurría, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y reparó en que seguía despeinado...entonces lo dijo.

\- Antes me has tocado el pelo ¿por qué lo has hecho realmente? Cuéntame la verdad, no me cuentes la excusa.  
\- Me gusta tu pelo, tenía ganas de meterle mano.

Nada más hacer la gracia, se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado claro. Ahora es cuando se levantaría y se iría...se puso serio, suspiró dispuesto a presenciar una escena desagradable, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba. Él estaba sonriéndose, alzando las cejas divertido y pensando qué contestar, a lo mejor le iba a vacilar antes de irse furioso a su casa, quizá pensara que era un vacile a su vez. 

Pero tampoco. 

\- Me invitas a tu casa para sentarte lejos de mí, Iglesias. No tiene mucha lógica...por una vez voy a tener que ser más audaz que tú.

En un segundo lo tenía al lado, le cogía del brazo y sus ojos eran claros en sus intenciones aunque fueran más inmensos y profundos que nunca, no hizo falta que se lo preguntara siquiera. Pablo se lanzó y le besó primero, se relajaron y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que les invadían, uno le quitó la camisa al otro y este a su vez le ayudó a desabrocharse el cinturón mientras se echaban a reír por lo nerviosos que estaban, en un segundo sus slips y sus boxers estuvieron en la mesilla y en el suelo. 

Pedro se levantó majestuosamente erecto en todos los sentidos y se lo dijo “Vamos a la cama, Pablo” 

Era su casa pero pocas veces había estado tan dispuesto a que le dijeran todo lo que tenía que hacer como esa noche, bien pensado, ahí tenía todos sus lubricantes, en ambas mesillas, porque nunca se sabía. Empezó dándole buen uso a uno de ellos, se lo dió Pedro más bien, aunque algo alcoholizado todavía, además sabía muy bien lo que hacía con aquella boca tan bonita y eficiente en la polla que luego Pablo usaría sabiamente con él, no usaron menos sus lenguas y labios para recorrer torsos y pezones y ombligos y hacer suspirar al lamer alguna ingle que otra o morder algún culito desprevenido. 

Al día siguiente se encontró una bolsa de churros en el horno con una nota “Querido Sr Iglesias: No quería despertarte, esto es para el diputado con el mejor churro del Congreso, P.” 

Seguro que eso se lo habría dicho a más de uno, no le iba a camelar a estas alturas, pero se tuvo que reír. Como persona siempre iba a ser ese sol...otra cosa era que tuvieran que gobernar juntos, no se podía decir que no hubiese confianza en aquel momento, las garantías ya iban a ser otra cosa. Se sentó con el chocolate que había estado haciéndose mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades de la situación y mordió un churro, le dio pena que no estuviera para compartirlos con él. 

Tras el beso en el pasillo, todo fue muy deprisa, hubo muchos más besos y más conversaciones, también sobre sus políticas. Sus equipos asistieron fascinados a una sintonía entre ambos líderes no vista con anterioridad, se habían hecho amigos en un par de meses, o eso parecía... al final la moción de censura se llevó a cabo y la foto de presidente Sánchez y vicepresidente Iglesias se hizo realidad por fin, a pesar de todas las protestas de unos y de otros, una foto que sería revalidada en unas elecciones que empezarían a cambiar España para siempre gracias a una crema caducada y una idea de bombero.


End file.
